


Look Away (from the brilliance that is you)

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Run, ansgt?, idk - Freeform, its a trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo never believed the ocean was beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Away (from the brilliance that is you)

**Author's Note:**

> what is writing. what is editing. what is life.

Jisoo never believed the ocean was beautiful. The way the waves grazed the sparkling sand that shone in a million streaks of bright light. Wind would ripple through the reeds of dune grass and cast shadows below the sun in the shapes of whirling figures dancing in tune with the rhythm of the breeze. Gulls would emit their sharp cries as they dived to the ground below, snapping up a struggling fish in its tight jaws and flying off again. The boats struck out against the glittering waters. They searched for schools of saltwater creatures to bring home to their family and enjoy a fresh dinner of sea food.

Jisoo would never believe any of it to be pretty. Or something to spend hours at a time gazing longingly out the window at. He saw it every day. _Everyone_ saw it every day.

Why did Jeonghan insist on staring at it for as long as he did?

So he decided to ask himself, tired of being confused for the reason a boy as beautiful as Jeonghan needed to look out the window instead of into a mirror. Jisoo’s own curiosity did arise from just how stunning he looked with the gold light framing his cheeks and lips. It engulfed the top of his head, making the mixture of early morning rays and his white blonde hair explode in an alluring ache that made Jisoo’s desire to be the object of his affection burn with an almost blinding passion.

 The ocean was nothing compared to him.

“It’s something I can only long for from a distance. Unreachable, no matter how hard I wish.”  

And in a way Jisoo understood. Because it was the same way he felt towards him.


End file.
